It's a Terrible Life
by Futuramakid
Summary: A two-shot sequel to Watching Over Us. Daniel the guardian angel is assigned to get Bonnie to repent her ways by showing her the world where she was never born.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Terrible Life

by Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, associated characters, or her universe, or Daniel and the Boss.

A black woman with glasses in a gold dress and a white, brown haired man in a pristine white business suit and tie sat on a sofa in a meadow.

"Daniel?" the boss said.

"Yeah, what do we have, boss?" Daniel replied.

"We have the opposite of your last case," the boss replied, "we have someone who needs to see what the world would be like without them, and be a better person for it."

"That sounds... similar," he said.

"No, I mean the world would be better without them," the boss said. You need to show them how much, and motivate them to be a better person."

"Sounds fun," he said, "a real test of my guardian angel skills."

"Her name," she replied, "is Bonnie Rockwaller."

Meanwhile, in Bonnie's room...

Bonnie was painting her nails while spreading slanderous gossip.

"It's good to be me," she thought.

"Are you so sure?" a voice said.

She turned around.

"Who are you, and why are you wearing white after labor day?" she said, staring at the man that had appeared behind her.

"I," he said, "am Daniel, your guardian angel. The white's standard attire. I am here to show you how things would be if you had never been born."

"Wait, you mean like in that movie? The black and white one?" she asked.

"Kinda sorta," he replied.

"I wonder how bad the world is without me," she pondered. He grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you," he said. The world spun around them, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Terrible Life

by Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, associated characters, or her universe, or Daniel and the Boss.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked, looking at what had been her room, and now looked to be a rec room.

"We're in your room," Daniel said, "in the world where you were never born."

"It's a rec room?" she said.

"Well, it's not like they have another kid," Daniel said, with a slight air of sarcasm in his voice, "Now, while you're here, nobody will know you. Most won't be able to see you, but some may interact."

"Okay," Bonnie said, leaving her house to look at Middleton.

She went to the high school on first instinct. She walked through the hall, looking for things to say were worse off.

"Ah," she said, nearing the gym entrance, "the squad. Surely it's worse off without me!"

She noticed across the hall from it the trophy case was much larger. She looked. There were several more trophies for cheerleading than she knew were really there.

"Looks like your squad's better off without you, huh?" Daniel told her.

She frantically thought. "What have I done to make a difference?" She thought. "BRICK!" she immediately concluded.  
"Has graduated with honors. Without a certain girl at his house every night, he's a pretty good kid," Daniel tells her.

She set her mind to thinking.  
What could she definitely have affected?  
"Bonnie," he says, "I have one thing I need to show you."  
"What?" she asks.  
"See that girl at her locker over there?"  
A lone girl she didn't recognize stood at a locker.  
"Yeah. Who is she?" Bonnie asks.  
"In your world, she's dead. Your distracting Kim before a local hostage situation put her just seconds too late to save her."  
Bonnie was dumbstruck.  
"Y...you mean... I... I as good as killed a person!"

She sobbed. She leaned into a wall, and dropped to the ground. He could make out one phrase in her sobbing.

"Everyone'd be better off without me..."  
"Bonnie.."  
"What? Have I cause more tragedy for you to rub in my face?" she says, half mournfully, half angrily, "Just leave me alone. I do wish I'd never been born..."  
"Bonnie, you have to understand. I was sent as a warning. The Boss, against all logic, says you have potential to do something better. This is just to show you the error of your ways. You can change this. To be truthful, this is a week from where I picked you up at. If you change your ways... You can save her from this. And save Kim Possible from her first real failure."  
She looks up at him, slightly disbelieving.  
"...you're serious?"  
"Dead serious," he replies, "Bonnie Rockwaller, you're in control of your destiny. Not us. You can choose... Although your current lifestyle won't do much to endear you to the Boss."  
"You keep mentioning a Boss... do you mean... He has His eye on me?" she asks.  
"Well... Actually, She has Her eye on you."

Bonnie looks at him.  
"She?"  
"Yes, she. Now, are you ready to change, or does you take the easy way out and stay unborn?"  
"I swear, I will be a new person. Bonnie Rockwaller as you knew her is gone," she says solemnly.  
"Good... And remember, we'll be watching over you," he says.  
"I don't think I could forget," she says back.  
"Good."  
Suddenly, it all disappeared. Bonnie Rockwaller was back in her room. She looked upwards, and said a few words.  
"Dear God, Thanks for the second chance. Amen."

Elsewhere...  
The Boss smiled as a small prayer hit Her ear..  
"Another job done well, Danny L."  
"Thank you, Ma'am," he says.  
"I think you're going to do well as a field angel," she says, "and I know. I made you."


End file.
